Sticks and Skirts
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Someone from Ken's past comes back into his life. Adam realizes his feelings for Julie. Was accidentally deleted, it has a few changes to it.
1. Back to School

**A/N:** This is my first Ducks fic. so be nice. Please R and R. Also note the coach is completely fictional. I know Shizuka's major coaches have been Russian. It's just for the sake of the story.  
**Summary:** A friend from Ken's past comes to Eden Hall. Adam realizes his feelings for Julie.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Disney owns the characters and NHL owns the Ducks.

**Sticks and Skirts**

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

"I can't wait to get back out on the ice," said Julie as she and the out of town Ducks made their way toward the auditorium.

"Yeah I really missed playing over the summer," said Russ.

"Well-" Ken was cut off as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry," came a female voice. Turning to apologize her smile fell when she realized whom she was facing. "Ken."

"Kaiya, what are you doing here?" asked Ken surprised to find one of his fellow skaters here.

"The school recently hired a new coach for the skate club and she happens to be Shizuka Arakawa Olympic coach. Since she decided to switch coaches, which I don't get, she took the job offer here. I've come to work with her, although I'm here on an academic scholarship, since they don't give athletic scholarships to _figure_ skaters." Kaiya said with emphasis on the figure.

"Maybe cause figure skaters aren't real athletes," said Dean without thinking.

Kaiya head snapped in the direction of the large enforcer. "Hey, Ken you want to introduce us to your friend?" asked Luis hoping to distract the girl while blatantly checking her out. She stood about five six, with long straight black hair, and dark almond shape eyes. She had the figure of a dance or in this case figure skater and she stood with perfect posture, shoulders back and head high. She glanced at Luis when he spoke, giving him a look that clearly read, stay away.

"Right, guys this is Kaiya Suzuki, Champion figure Skater. Kaiya this-" again he was cut off.

"I know who the are: Dwayne Robertson, Julie Gaffney, Russ Tyler, Louis Mendoza, and the jerk who obviously has no ideas what a real athlete is, is Dean Portman. Goodwill Games gold medallists and current players for Eden Hall JV hockey team."

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Dean.

"Hmmm, maybe, it's because I participated in the Junior Goodwill Games as well, or it could be the fact that you guys where in the sports page quite a bit during the game. But I'm not to sure, why don't you take a guess. In the mean time, since I have a feeling it's going to take you some a while to figure, I'm going to leave you to it." Then she walked away.

"Did she just insult me?" Dean asked as they continued on their way to the auditorium.

" I think so Portman," said Russ.

"You kind of deserved it, Dean," said Julie.

"What?"

"Well you did kind of insult her."

"Yeah Portman," said Ken. "Figure skaters don't like to be told that there not real athletes. It has something to do with waking up early in the morning six days a week and spending three hours on the ice, the time in the gym not to mention dance classes and that's on top of school, and the travel involved."

"You really spent three hours a day, six days a week on the ice?" asked Dwayne

"Yeah, Dwayne. You don't get to Olympic level without it."

"You said she a Champion exactly how far has she gone?" asked Julie.

"Well she is currently the reigning World Champion, She competed after Sasha Cohen decided not to after the Olympics, since she was alternate, she won the gold at Skate America and Skate Canada and took the bronze at the Grand Prix finals. It's a pretty big deal since it was only her second year in senior competition. But like she said she one the gold medal at the Junior Goodwill Games, gold in the Junior Olympics, three time Junior National Champion and two times Junior World Champ and two time Junior Grand Prix Chap. But she's been winning medals on the local level since her first competition when she was nine."

"Dude, how do know all this, and why did she sound that she was pissed at you?" asked Dean.

"Well I've know her since we were three. I met her at our first figure skating lesson. Our mom's hit it off and became friends and for the longest time we were practically inseparable. The reason she probably mad at me is because I quit skating and decide to play hockey."

"But that was nearly three years ago, shouldn't she be over it by know?" asked Luis, as they took their seats with the other Ducks.

"You don't get it. To someone like Kaiya skating is life; you don't just give it up without a good reason. And well I didn't really give her much of a reason."

"Who's Kaiya?" asked Charlie.

"Kaiya Suzuki, an old friend."

"Wait Kaiya Suzuki," said Connie. "As in the current Figure Skating World champion."

"You've heard of her?"

"Yeah, she was in the sports page last night. Something about switching coaches and moving here from San Francisco instead of being announced as a representative as a certain club, she'd be officially representing Eden Hall Academy. It also said that she's probably the only competing member of the schools skate club. But this knew coach is suppose to be one of the best, so maybe she'll whip some of them into shape in time."

"Highly doubtful, if they're not ready by now they won't be ready for the season. Anyway, that's her sitting over there." Ken pointed a few rows ahead of her.

"So to her skating really is life?" asked Adam.

"Yup, she a lot like you in that way."

"What?"

"Come on, what's more important to you than hockey."

Adam shook his head, but his eyes shifted quickly toward Julie.

------------

There's the first chapter. Short I know but there's more to come soon. Please Read and Review.


	2. Roommates

Thanks to my reviewer SaMaNtHa-HoCkEyChIcK08, Gaffney06 and A I appreciate you taking the time. I'm glad you like the first chapter and I hope you like this next one as well.

Chapter 2: Roommates

"So what do you think your roommate's going to be like," Asked Connie as she and Julie made their way to the dorms.

"I don't know. I just hope it isn't some rich snob," said Julie as she opened the door to her room.

"Rich yes," said a voice from behind the girls, "snob not really."

"You're my new roommate?" said a surprised Julie as she looked at Kaiya. The Asian figure skater was the last person she had expected to be living with.

"I guess so. Hey, I'm sorry about the way acted earlier. I really don't have a problem with you Ducks and the truth is I'm a hockey fan. It's just that the history between Ken and I is complicated and well, Dean. Dean's a jerk."

The two Ducks laughed at that. "Yeah he can kind of come off that way," said Connie. "He tends to let his mouth run off with him."

Kaiya's attention was drawn to the brunet. "You must be Connie Moreau. I'm Kaiya Suzuki."

"I know, you where in sports page yesterday. So what did Dean do to make you mad?"

"He said she wasn't a real athlete," Julie answered for Kaiya.

"That'll do it. But keep in mind that for Dean unless the sport has some type of contact in it like football, hockey, basketball, even soccer or baseball, it's not a sport."

"Well the boy has something to learn then. So are you two just going to stand there all day or do plan on unpacking."

"Right, you know you have an awful lot of boxes for a semester," said Julie.

"Well because of my hectic schedule do to skating, I won't have a lot of free time to spend in the common room, so my dad hooked me up with this stuff." Kaiya went over to a box and opened it. Inside was a TV and a DVD player. She opened the box next to it a inside was an expensive stereo system. "I hope you don't mind. I figure since it hold six CD's we could share. I use three you use three."

"Hey if you're willing to share I have no problem."

"Great then you could help me set up. I need my desk to work on so I want to move that to the foot of my bed, and then move my dresser over so I can set this stuff up on top of it."

"That'll work. In fact we can move both dressers and then we can move my desk next to my bed in their place."

"Perfect, that way everything isn't cramped on top of one." They rearrange the furniture but Kaiya held off on setting up the electronics. After that the girls went about unpacking there clothes thankful that they each had there own closets.

"Aren't you from San Francisco?" asked Connie as she watched Kaiya move to hang up an item of clothing.

"Yes."

"Then why on earth would you have a Los Angeles Dodgers jersey. Aren't they like archrival or something? You know like the Red Sox and the Yankees."

"Hell yeah they are but the first baseball game I ever saw was a Dodger game. I was visiting some family in L.A. and they took me to Dodger Stadium. It's been my team ever since. This is a number 15 Green jersey. I don't ware it to often anymore because he was traded to Arizona. I also have this one." She bent down to her suitcase and pulled out another jersey. It had a number 38 on the front. She turned it over.

"Gagne," said Julie reading the name.

"Eric Gagne one of the best closers in league. Can't tell you how many times he's saved the Dodgers butt during a close one. If you've ever seen him play he wares prescription goggle, old hockey injury."

"He played hockey?"

"He's Canadian, of course he played hockey, it's his nations sport."

"Huh, now he plays our nations sport, pretty cool."

"Yeah but I need a new jersey I always wear one to the games, but I also like to wear them around the city to see how many people I can piss off."

"You're insane you know that right?" said Connie.

"I know, one time I went to a Dodgers/Giants game in San Francisco with Kenny. I was yelling all kinds of stuff and then when anyone would turn to look in our direction, I'd blame it on him. You should have seen his face when they looked at us, like they were ready murder, he went so pale and his eyes got so big. We must have been ten and I think he nearly peed his pants." The three girls burst into hysterical laughter. The thought of the usually calm and collect Ken Wu nearly peeing his pants was to funny.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice from the opened door as the girls began to calm slightly. They looked towards the door to see the aforementioned duck standing there with Luis and Russ. When the girls saw Ken they burst into another bout of laughter.

"Dude I think they're laughing at you," said Luis.

"Why?" asked Ken.

Connie finally stopped laughing long enough to say, "You, Kaiya ten years old, Dodger/Giants game," before she burst into laughter again.

"You told them about that," said Ken looking completely horrified.

"I'm sorry it just came up," said Kaiya finally calming down and taking deep breaths.

"How did that just come up?"

"I," said Connie. "Asked her why she had Dodger jerseys when she was from San Francisco, which lead into her telling us about how she like to wear them around to piss people off, which led to the story about her getting people mad while at a game and blaming it on you."

"Did I hear Dodgers," said Russ coming further into the room to stand next to Kaiya. "A girl after my own heart," he pulled the girl into a one armed hug. "A real L.A fan all the why out hear."

"Well don't get to excited because when it come to hockey my heart lies in Anaheim with the Mighty Ducks."

"I can't blame you on that one, I mean where all ducks ourselves, even if my loyalties lie with the Kings."

"And mine with the Florida Panthers," said Luis

"And of course the majority of us are fans of the Minnesota Wild," said Connie, "but we all manage to get along somehow."

"That's nice to know," said Kaiya

"What is ya'll?" said Dwayne who was standing in the doorway with Dean and Fulton. They moved into the room too.

"That you all get along despite the fact that you each support different hockey teams."

"That we do," said another voice from the door. This time it was Charlie with Adam, Goldberg, Averman, Guy, who also came into the room, which was starting to feel cramped.

"Okay, when did mine and Julie's bedroom become Duck central?"

"Well Luis, Russ and myself were drawn here by the laughter," said Ken.

"And we where looking for those three," said Fulton.

"And we were wondering were everyone was, so we came to the dorms and found them here," said Charlie.

"Huh where were these guy when we were moving furniture," said Julie. "We could have used the help."

"Well it's to late for that," said Kaiya opening another box. She pulled out two pieced of a stand that held DVDs and put them together. She handed it to Guy. "You put that over by the dresser." Then with her foot she slid a box towards Averman who stood near whereGuy was putting the stand. "Those are my DVDs could you organize them."

Averman looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me if you're going to be in here you're going to help us unpack, right Julie?"

"Right."

"You two," the Japanese girl pointed to Fulton and Portman. "Could you please set these up on the dresser?" she asked indicating the TV, DVD player and the stereo.

"Dude," said Portman as he and Fulton went about there task. "you girls have got a pretty sweet hook up in hear. Don't be surprised if you find a couple of Ducks in here once in awhile."

"As long you guys don't break anything, bug us while we're studying and are out by curfew. I really don't care," said Julie.

"And knock before coming in. The last thing we need is you guys barging in on us," said Kaiya. "Otherwise I really don't care either." She said as she went back to hanging clothes.

Julie went to box of her things. She didn't have nearly half the thingsKaiya did. "Do you wants some help?" asked Adam.

"Thanks Adam," said Julie flashing him a big smile."That would be great. All this stuff goes on my desk." So the two started arranging the stuff together.

From across the room Connie and Kaiya shared a smile as they watched the Duck's goalie and top scorer together.

"Hey Kaiya what's in this one?"asked Ken looking at a trunk.

"Oh, could you bring that over here. I half to hang that stuff up, before they get creased." Ken brougth over the rather lite trunk. Kaiya opened the trunk, whatever was inside was already on hangers and covered in plastic. Before she reached in she leaned over to Ken. "We need to talk. Later when the other Ducks aren't around because we have thing to work out." She pulled the hangers out and Ken grabbed the two pairs of skates that were underneath.

"What are those?" asked Connie.

"Costumes," answered Ken before Kaiya did.

"Um Halloweens not for another two months and why do you need so many costumes," asked Glodberg. Both Ken and Kaiya started laughing.

"You wanna field this one Kenny."

"They're figure skating costumes Goldberg. You know those little dresses the girls skate around in."

"Oh yeah."

"Is anyone else here hungery beside me?"asked Kaiya as shed up her suitcase and slid it under the bed.

"I am."

"Goldberg your always hungery," said Charlie. "But yeah, I am too. What time is it anyways?"

"Five," answerd Averman.

"Alright," said Kaiya. "Everyone out, I'm goin to change and then you guys can take me to a restaurant, because dinner is on me."

"Are you sure?"asked Connie. "I mean just between Portman, Fulton and Goldberg you going to be spending a lot."

"Well as long as where ever we're going isn't to expensive I think I can handle it." The figure skater grabbed her back pack and pulled out her wallet. "I mean what good is having daddy's credit card if you don't use it," she said holding up a gold card.

"You are the nicest rich girl I have ever met," said Charlie.

"Hey, what about me?" said Julie.

"Have you ever bought us dinner?"

"Well I was going to suggest goin half because believe these boys can eat and no matter where we go it's going to be an expensive meal."

"Then maybe we shopuld split it three ways," said Adam. "Between the three of us our rich parents can't get that mad with how much money we managed to spend in one day."

"Well aren't you just the gentleman, aye cake-eater."

"Whatever. Just get out so I can change, because now that we're splitting the bill I have pick-up some cash. So guys are going to have to show me the way to an ATM.

"Well then lets go," said Goldberg.

----------

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks


	3. Coach

**A/N: **Note that anything said in Japanese except for names will be in italics, considering my Japanese isn't very good. Chapter 3: Coach 

Kaiya woke up instantly at the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off quickly, glancing at the time. The glowing red numbers read four fifteen. She looked over at her roommate; Julie just turned over in her sleep. Kaiya let out a sigh glad that her roommate had not woken. Climbing out of bed she grabbed a pair of black sweat pants out of the drawer, the matching top, and a white t-shirt.

Kaiya dressed quickly and grabbed her bag from the closet. Closing the door softly she started running place, to warm herself up. The she took off down to flights of stairs and out the dorm doors, and towards the rink.

One inside she didn't stop, glancing quickly at her watch saw it changed to four thirty. On cue the timer turned the lights over the ice on. Leaving her bag on the bottom bench of the bleachers, she ran laps around the outer edge of the ice.

After twenty minutes of running laps, she stretched and put on her skates. Stepping out on the ice she breathed in deep and smiled. It felt good to be back on the ice. She had been busy packing, and then traveling that she hadn't been on the ice for almost a week and for her it felt like an eternity.

While she was doing some laps, she noticed the announcing booth. After her laps she grabbed her bag and went to booth, she found the CD player. Grabbing her CD case out of the bag she opened it and looked through it picking one her mixed CD's she put it n and turned on the system.

Kaiya rushed to center ice and managed to take her position as the beginning cords to "Miles Away," started. It was a quick pop rock song by a Canadian artist name Kate Todd.

This was how she really liked to start her practices after warm-ups. She picked a mix CD with a bunch of songs of different styles then free styled. It kept on her toes and it was fun.

She was in the middle of what she thought was the sixth song, a slow ballad, when the music cut off. She twirled out of a spiral and stopped to look toward the announcer booth. A woman was walking away, toward the entrance of the ice.

"Impressive," she said in an accented voice.

"Thank you, Nakamura-_sensei_ " said Kaiya.

"But then again I already knew you where good at performing. How many laps around the ice did you do?"

"Ten," she answered softly lowering her eyes toward the ice.

"Not nearly enough, but you know that don't you. Now I want thirty more, fifteen forward and fifteen backward."

"Yes, _sensei_." Kaiya went off to do as she was told.

"And Kaiya its coach, not sensei. After all we are in America."

"_Hai_," said Kaiya with a slight smile. She knew Coach Nakamura was trying to get used to America, to being called coach. The title wasn't nearly as respectful as sensei, even at the age of two America had been a culture shock for her coming from Japan. She couldn't imagine coming to live here as an adult, even with the exposure from the west, through the media. Sure she had been to America before from her coaching but visiting and living there were two different things.

She finished the laps quickly. She was known as one of fastest skaters in competition. Making her way to back to Coach Nakamura. "I want to see your jumps. Start with the Waltz, Flip, Loop, Toe Loop, Lutz, Salchow, then the Axel. Go single jumps first down the line, and then double all the way to the triple. As I recall you do have a triple Axel, am I correct?"

"_Hai,_" said Kaiya with a quick nod. She took off down the ice she, didn't need too much speed for the single jumps.

Nakamura watched the girl closely as she did her jumps. "Watch your arms don't just let them hang there. They have to be inform you know this."

Kaiya corrected this as she gained speed for the double Salchow. She landed it easily and got ready for the Axel.

Coach was impressed. She knew that the girl was strong she was champion after all, but she had never really paid attention, to her, more concerned with her own skaters. In truth she was glad to have gotten the chance see the girl free style, when she had entered. Her jumps and spins where good, and she was very strong at placing everything in time with the music.

At seven thirty practice finish. "You did well today."

"Thank you, Coach."

"We really didn't do much today. So I can see where you were at with everything. Tomorrow I want to see a short program, long program and a free skate. Now go. You have to get dress and get some breakfast, classes start in an hour. Remember since you skate representing the school you must maintain a least a C average to compete, but that doesn't matter anyway because you have to maintain B average because of your academic scholarship."

"Of course coach. You don't have to worry about my grades, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kaiya changed quickly from her skate to her sneakers and ran quickly to her dorm.

Chapter 3 Hoped you liked it please review and let me know.


End file.
